Sam Goode
In I Am Number Four, Sam starts off with no friends. Once John Smith (Number Four) arrives at the school, he makes friends with John and eventually Sarah. All Sam ever does is read comic books about aliens. When he was younger his dad went missing, but people found his truck by the boarder of New Mexico. Since Sam's Dad was obsessed with aliens, he believes that his Dad was obducted by aliens too. He agrees to help John look for Henri in Athens. There Sam proves he can be brave, trustworthy, and reliable. While fighting the writers of "They Walk Among Us" and escaping from a few Mogadorians, John reveals to Sam that he is an alien. Towards the end of the book, Sam shows emense bravery by fighting alongside John against hundreds of Mogadorians and killing off a few of them. Along with Mark and Sarah, Sam helps rescue Four and Six from the school grounds. The book leaves off with Sam running away from home to travel with Four and Six to look for his Dad. In The Power of Six, Sam is on the run with Six, Four, and Bernie Kosar. He escapes from the F.B.I. in Tennasee. And he discovers that his dad was helping the Loric. He has finds out that Henri believs tha he is right and that his dad was apducted by aliens. Four, Six, and Sam go back to Paradise Ohio. They get attacked by Mogadorians and caputured by the F.B.I. Six rescues them from Washington D.C. Sam Goode 2.png|Sam Goode Sam Goode 3.jpg|Sam Goode Sam Goode 4.jpg|Sam Goode After that Sam and Four split up with Six. Four and Sam go to the Mogadorian base in West Virginia to get Four's chest back. In the bse, they also manage to resue Number Nine. But, Sam gets captured by the Mogadorians. And Nine and Four leave without him. In The Rise of Nine, the book starts off with Sam just being captured by the Mogadorians in West Virginia. Four and Bernie Kosar desperetly want to go back and save him but Nine thinks it to risky just to save some human. We don't see Sam the entire movie. But while Six is captured at the government base in New Mexico, Sarah says she's seen him. "'Sam's here? Are you sure? Have you actually seen him?' Sarah clenhes her jaw. 'They tossed him in here with me once. He was unconscious, all cut up and bruised. Like me.'" Personality Sam is the kid at school that has no friends (until Number Four) and always get picked on by the football team. Sam is obsessed with N.A.S.A., aliens and space stuff, etc. Sam is also somewhat shy but he will attempt to stick up for himself occasionally. Physical Appearence (Book) Sam is described as a gangly kid with glasses. (Though He doesn't actually use them) "He's wearing a black NASA T-shirt and jeans, and can't weigh more than 100 pounds." -Pittacus Lore (page 24)